


what goes on behind closed whores: a hooters fanfic

by staleincense



Category: Hooters - Fandom
Genre: Blondes, Girl Drama, Hooters, Other, Satire, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staleincense/pseuds/staleincense
Summary: when you see a smile on one of those hooter waitresses, do you really know what lies behind it? the drama that goes on.. behind closed doors? probably not, so we’re here to explain it to you down to the bone. enjoy this steamy young adult novel while you can, ‘cause it’ll go out of style soon xoxo love ya
Relationships: Amanda Baker/The Boss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	what goes on behind closed whores: a hooters fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> NIN fans, sorry. Manson fans, well, oh well. Thought I would put something out that could provide something to laugh at during these hard times. You might say this isn’t something that belongs on a fandom-based fanfiction website, but I’ll prove you wrong in no time. And, this will be on Wattpad too soon if you think this is on the wrong platform. I hope you all are staying safe and following your country’s protocols. We can get through this together with a little bit of hope!

what goes on behind closed whores: a hooters fanfic

it was a regular day at ur local hooters. so many blonde waitresses swarming the place, you could smell the heavy amount of bleach they used in their hair. 

lately, there had been some tension in the place since more customers were accumulating at the location. it was close to the fourth of july, which meant lots of reservations and the need for more girls to work. everyone could smell a petty lil cat fight comin’.

so later that day, amanda was working as the restaurant’s hostess, ushering eager customers to their tables. when she wasn’t busy with her duty, she noticed a glass had shattered on the floor and offered some assistance to some embarrassed folks; waved it off, ‘cause shit happens.

stacey was waiting that same table, and when she brought out the food was appalled at what the man sitting adjacent to her called her.

“thanks, amanda.” he grinned cheekily. 

she had to smile back, fake and hard. but inside, her rage was boiling like the first pops of a forest fire. stacey knew exactly who caused this, and it was her job to go and give it to ‘em.

stacey dragged amanda out to the smoking lot and gave her a fair warning. “amanda, you better dye your fucking hair so we can show all these men how gross you are. i’ll tell boss about how you work at the strip club downtown for extra cash, then i’ll tell ALL our coworkers about how you sucked boss’ dick every night. trust me, i know what goes down. been working here 4 years never seen something like this.”

amanda recoiled, “you WOULDN’T. want everyone to know about how you hooked up with our old boss, who’s like, what? triple your age. yeah, right. you have a lot more to fear than what i have to fear from you. the girls probably already know, and do the same thing i do. listen, stacey, you’re just a stupid fucking bimbo with no common sense. never come at a bitch you know could beat your ass up. bye, whore!”

she stormed off, raging like an incoming tornado, leaving stacey in the dust. her and stacey had been literal best friends for all 4 years they’d worked there; she never expected this. the rest of her shift, was well in lighter terms, excruciating. amanda was ready to go make some mula at the club!


End file.
